


The Honey Trap

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: Language, mildly erotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: "They are mine, Major.  They are all mine." This was not the first time Lieutenant Craig Garrison had said those words, or words to that effect, probably wouldn't be the last.  But it was certainly one of the most INTERESTING times, and he was certain one the team would never forget.  He knew Kevin Richards never would!  When the young American Lieutenant discovers within himself a heretofore undiscovered wicked sense of humor and enlists the support of two highly talented and devious bit players, along with one un-suspecting straight-laced British Major in his efforts to confound a nasty-minded Major Danvers intent on a little personal revenge, well - Actor just had to wonder what was IN that bottle that purported to be whiskey!  Whatever it was, for all their sakes, they needed to make sure NOT to let Garrison near it ever again!   And as for Major Richards?  He found just the opportunity to make good use of all that newfound knowledge he'd garnered from the O'Donnell sisters and Garrison and the team about how to run a successful con, something he'd never realized he had the talent for!





	The Honey Trap

"Lieutenant Garrison, this is Major Danvers. He'll be leading a team to handle a special mission. You and your team will be handling a part of the job; you, Miss O'Donnell will be handling another. I was headed here anyway, so I thought I'd make the introductions, get everything off on the right foot."

Major Kevin Richards was making an obvious effort to keep things on a positive, military basis, at least on the surface. {"Right foot, my arse! Garrison is NOT going to do well with Danvers, never mind his men; I've no question in my mind about that. Not that we haven't had our differences, but I've learned better, about what his team can accomplish, about how they work. They deserve better than working with this fool. And the Dragon, yes, that's going to go well, I'm sure!"}

"Major Danvers," came with a polite nod from Lieutenant Craig Garrison. Meghada O'Donnell still sat in the big armchair, the other occupied by Actor, and nodded to Kevin Richards, a nod he returned with a smile. Danvers she knew, and chose NOT to favor him with a smile or anything else; well, he couldn't have expected anything else, after all. Chief was in his usual perch by the window, Casino and Goniff at the card table.

She'd received the call earlier from Garrison, saying her presence was requested, by order from Major Richards and Major Danvers, and she'd walked over earlier. Yes, she could have taken the jeep, but it was a lovely late afternoon, calm and cool, and she had just finished one final chore at the Cottage, the last in a long list, and not inclined to start another, so this was a good alternative, something that gave her a good slow stretch of the muscles but not a lot of exertion. She'd showered, changed, and headed out. Meghada never minded making a trip to the Mansion; she enjoyed the guys, always liked a chance to spend time with the blond Englishman she'd come to think of as her own. Craig noted that the American Major hadn't even glanced at the woman, acting as if she wasn't even in the room.

"Well, let's get started. This needs to be done quickly, so there's no time to be fooling about." His voice was harsh and impatient. The smooth featured Danvers made his way to the table, and motioned the men to clear it. When it took longer than he'd like, he pushed the cards into a heap, picked them up and tossed them over to a side table, a few landing on the floor. That garnered him raised brows from more than one of them. Obvious his face was the ONLY thing smooth about him, Garrison noted.

He spread out the file; diagram of a manor house, short dossier on the target, a description of what they were going after, travel arrangements, pretty much the usual. Til, of course, he explained the roles the two different prongs of the pincer would play. Them the recon, snatch and exit, her the honey trap.

Meghada spoke up, quiet but incredulous, "a honey trap? You expect me to go in as a honey trap? Sorry, Major, I don't do that sort of work; perhaps you read my file wrong?"

Goniff looked at her, then head tilted to one side, looked at Garrison with a small frown, in inquiry.

"You'll do as you're told; it's not for you to be deciding how a job is run," came bluntly from Danvers, in a dismissive tone of voice.

From Meghada he got that icy 'oh, really!' look she tended to reserve for idiots and assholes; well, Richards expected that; in his opinion, Danvers met both criteria, and he knew she was right. Per Contract, she wasn't obliged to do this, and by temperment, oh my god! He decided to wait this out, see what happened. He'd been none too pleased with Danvers, knew his superiors weren't either; too many incidents, too many complaints, not enough in the way of results. Somehow, what he was picking up on, well, it wasn't a surprise, considering the nature of some of those complaints. And the thoughts of anyone expecting the young O'Donnell woman to agree to act as a honey trap; that would be amusing if it wasn't so frightening. He'd worked with her long enough, known her family long enough, to know that!

"Ei, Warden, what's a 'oney trap?" Goniff asked quietly, under cover of the others paying attention to the file and the interplay beween the woman and the major. Garrison hesitated, trying to think of the right way to explain, only to have Actor supply the answer.

"A honey trap is where an agent places themself in a position of some intimacy with the target, gaining if not their trust, at least access to what ever the agent is looking for, or provides a way for another to do that while the target is occupied."

"Intimacy?" came the cautious question, "what kind of 'intimacy'?"

Actor looked at the small Englishman, having learned quite well that the level of intelligence, of knowledge the man possessed was immensely greater than he pretended, not playing games as to explain what 'intimacy' meant, only what it meant in this context.

"Just what you are thinking; they are expected to use sex to entrap the target, sex to get access to the information or object; in this case, use sex to keep the target out of the way and occupied while we do the rest of the job."

The wide eyes and shocked look didn't last long, was soon replaced by an anger that burned deep in those pale blue eyes. 

"A whore! 'E expects 'er to WHORE for 'im?? Not bloody likely!" with a deep snort.

Actor raised his brows at Garrison, asking how they were to play this. They tuned back into the conversation, just in time to hear the Major snarl, "well, if you're too good to do it, one of Garrison's team can. The target goes both ways; he won't care."

With that he turned to coldly look each of the men up and down in turn, Actor, Chief, Casino, Goniff. With a slight frown as if he were considering their individual levels of appeal, he moved closer to each, bypassing Actor with a shake of his head, actually reaching out to touch the side of Chief's face, with the young man jerking back out of reach. That got a small amused quirk of the mouth from Danvers, who moved to, then past Casino, though giving him a brief nod of approval, stopping in front of Goniff, appraisingly. Again his hand reached out, halting when his actions elicited a snarl and bared teeth from the small Cockney, "not ruddy likely, Yank!" Actor thought the small man might actually snap and take a bite out of that encroaching hand daring to think it might touch him. Danvers shook his head, "well, that one might do," tipping his head toward Chief, "maybe the other. THIS one I'd thought quite possible, but not with that abominable accent and, oh my God, those teeth?? I certainly wouldn't bare myself to them, and that'll be expected, I'm sure, at the least!" with a coarse laugh. The second snarl from Goniff seemed to confirm his wisdom in that decision.

Garrison refrained from any comment; it just seemed best, somehow; he remembered watching Meghada and her sisters at work, remembering what they said, 'wait for it, just wait for it, you rush it, you can blow the whole con'. He wasn't sure there was going to BE a con, but somehow he felt there might be, and he might as well be prepared to do it right. Later he would shudder and wonder just what the hell he'd been thinking!! Maybe he could blame the whole thing on that new bottle of bourbon? Maybe it had been tainted? Well, it was worth a try, anyway!

"The other one wouldn't work, the target would never tip to him, obviously too sophisticated and knowledgeable. She'll have to do it, either her or one of those two. Now you'd do fine, Garrison," with an appraising look that got a few varied sounds and words from the men, and yet another snarl from Goniff, who, Chief thought in some amusement, was sounding more and more like Estelle or Max as the conversation continued, "but we can hardly have an officer take on that role; hardly becoming, you know!"

The voices were rising, and Garrison cut across them all, "alright everybody settle down! Gather round here; I see four solid ways to get in, get the information, get out." And he pointed them out. Actor raised his voice, and leaned forward to point out another option. "Alright, that's five. Anyone see any other way?" and Meghada added another two. "Okay, Danvers, that's seven options WITHOUT using a honey trap. Let's see what . . ." only to have Danvers slam his hand down on the table.

"We're doing this MY way; it's not up for discussion! And what's your problem, Garrison? You know how things work; things aren't always so nice and pretty out there in the field, you know. You've worked it long enough to know that!" 

"Why?" came from Actor, just a quiet, calm, if rather blunt question.

Garrison frowned at him, "what do you mean?"

"I mean, it is obvious there are other options, many of which would be much more reliable, more assured of success. Why a honey trap? Why her? It just seems rather personal, somehow." And when Garrison thought on it, he knew Actor was right.

"He has a point, Major. Why the honey trap? Why her?"

And Danvers stumbled around, giving a number of reasons, few of which were relevant or made much sense, and eventually got so wound up he just told the truth, and in doing so, stepped over any line that had possibly been in place, much to the satisfaction of Major Richards, who'd been sitting back rather hoping something would happen that would give him the ammunition to take this wild-card out of the game. He was increasingly sure this man had no business in the field, no business leading a team. Well, when the turnover rate in that team was the highest in the business, both due to injury and death, not to mention sheer 'I don't care where you transfer me, including the stockade; I'll not work with that bastard again!' refusal by the agents to work with him, that was pretty obvious. Just, he never seemed to cross the line in front of his peers or superiors, so it wasn't so easy; Richards was determined to see the job done though. They were supposed to be fighting a war, and Danvers was making it more difficult, which was hardly what a team leader was supposed to be doing!

"She needs to be taught a lesson; taught to do what she's told!" he snarled. "Ice Queen! Too good for everyone. Little Miss Touch-Me-Not; gave her the chance to keep it all nice and polite and civilized, invitation to dinner at the Officers Club, a symphony, a cocktail party in rather select company, more than she deserved. No, she's not having any part of it, won't give me the time of day. Said No to every invitation! Thought she might want a more direct approach, well, she didn't like that either! Made a fool of me in front of people I knew, important people." He was seething now.

"Well, she thinks she's too good to fuck me, too good to fuck anyone, I'll give her someone she HAS to fuck, see how she likes that! Maybe she won't be so high and mighty after that! She doesn't want that, she can wait outside and know someone else is getting what should have been hers to take," jerking his head over at Chief, who had his left hand stroking that knife sheath under his right sleeve, the calm, interested and ever so thoughtful look on his face boding no good at all as anyone who really knew him could have told the Major. "She can do the waiting to see if they come back out, and if they do, in what condition, knowing it's all her fault; this guy, he tends to get rough, even more with a man than with a woman, and he's plenty rough enough then," with a pleased chuckle.

He was showing his true colors, never mind the dumbfounded looks from those in the room. Garrison took a quick look at his men, and realized Goniff was the one on the move, the one he needed to deal with, quickly. The slender blonde had sidled over closer to the window. {"Looks like he's almost ready to snick Chief's knife and . . ."} and saw that was exactly what was going to happen. Goniff moved to the Indian's right side and Garrison saw the brief time Goniff's hand disappeared, and urgently called out, "Chief!" to see the realization, and the swift hand movement that stalled the taking possession of that deadly weapon. The two men glared into each other's eyes, then realization struck that THEY were not the enemy, and as one, turned to look at Garrison, neither particularly happy with him.

He could tell they both thought he should have kept his mouth shut, even though Chief was never happy about anyone touching his blade, and part of him ruefully agreed, but he couldn't have one of his team, ANY one of his team slice up an American Major, no matter how well deserved. Well, at least not in front of Kevin Richards, anyway!

He met Actor's eyes, seeing the raised brow, the question there. {"Well, he's right, just what AM I going to do about this?"} And he took a deep breath, quickly reviewed once more the con that might just be outrageous enough to work, and stepped off that cliff, wondering if he'd lost his mind!

Garrison gave an amused snort. "Is that your hangup, Danvers, that she wouldn't have you? You think she has to be taught a lesson, that she needs to learn she's not too good to be fucked? Then, you can forget about it. She's already learned that lesson, KNOWS that," and grinned knowingly around at his men, trying to ignore the looks he was getting that told him THEY thought he'd lost his mind, flashing them that tiny signal they knew quite well, the 'just play along' one.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you think I mean? Just because she turned a lot of guys down, turned you down, doesn't mean she's never been had, you know." And he shook his head in amusement at the Major being so naive.

"You, Garrison??! You're saying YOU'VE . . . HOW? The Ice Queen? Miss 'Too Deadly To Bed'? You expect me to believe that??!" Danvers snarled at him.

Casino spared a moment to nod in appreciation, {"Miss 'Too Deadly To Bed'! Now that's a new one, hadn't heard that one before!"}

Garrison grinned smugly. "Look around, Danvers. There's five of us; she's good, but she's not THAT good!" and he chuckled, hoping madly the woman wouldn't kill him for this afterwards. He knew that was exactly what would have happened if he had ever even THOUGHT of instigating what he was hinting at! He knew she'd gotten the signal, along with the team, one of the many they used in the field, the one that said, 'calm, wait, just play along,'; she was an expert, he figured she'd do that for now. But afterwards? He could only hope her sense of the absurd would outweigh her sense of outrage!

Richards had his back against the wall now, breathing deep, trying to figure this out. None of this made any sense, nothing of what he knew about Garrison, about the woman, hell, even what he'd come to THINK he knew about the men. Still, he decided to wait this out, see where it lead. The men were shifting their expression into something more neutral now; Meghada, her face was still, calm, no expression at all; somehow Richards didn't think that was a good thing.

He thought he might be lucky enough to see one of their rather notorious cons in action; he sincerely hoped that was what he was seeing, considering the way this was headed. He had a true, if frankly cautious, fondness for the young woman.

"Don't believe me, Major? Meghada, come over here, now," came as a crisp order, and the woman quickly came to stand in front of him, slightly to one side, head slightly bowed in submission. {"Danvers should feel honored; that's not something you see from her very often!"}. She had positioned herself so Danvers had a clear view, though not of her eyes. Garrison used one finger to tip her face up toward his.

"You see, Major? She's mine, to do with what I like. In fact, they're all mine," with a smug, satisfied smile, looking at his team, one by one, noting the flicker of shock, then the total lack of expression on each of their faces, now wondering if his men would HELP Meghada kill him afterwards!

"They're mine, to do with as I like, and Major, I don't share, I don't lend them out for someone else's pleasure or use; they're mine, they serve ME." The expression on his face, the tone of his voice, well, there was no doubt of exactly what he meant by that.

"I don't believe it!!!" the now enraged, totally bewildered but frankly unbelieving Major.

"You need proof? Certainly. A bit of a show, perhaps? That's always amusing," praying everyone would trust him for just a bit more, hoping Kevin Richards would sense the moment to move, to take action; it couldn't be too soon, not if this was to work; it sure as hell couldn't be too late!!!

Kevin Richards might manage to just do that, if he could get his mouth to close, get his mind back to working again; it was probably a good thing for Garrison's confidence that he didn't see that wide-eyed blank stare right now.

"Meghada, kiss me, nice and slow. Do it right now," he told her sternly, and those brown eyes staring into his green ones promised retribution if he messed this up. He waited, expectantly, trying to keep his mouth from quivering, trying to keep from snickering.

{"This could be the best con we've ever run, if everybody just plays along! AND if I survive it!"}

She moved closer, laid one hand on his chest, and kissed him, soft and gentle and easy, then long, deep, achingly tempting, making it obvious she was checking his tonsils at the very least, playing interesting games with his tongue, arching into him, caressing him with her upper body slightly. Finally she backed off, ending with a tiny lick to the corner of his mouth, catching her lip between her teeth at one side, again dropping her head a bit, but not before he saw the flash of mischief in her eyes. {"Yes, well, she certainly did it right,"} as he moved to ease the sudden change in the fit of his trousers.

"Now," jerking his head to the left, "Goniff, kiss HIM, only make it better!" {"Though I'm not sure how she's going to manage that!"} He saw the blond Englishman gulp, but manfully stayed where he was as she approached, quietly, obediently.

"And, Goniff, let HER do the work; save your energy; could be you'll get your chance later to show what you can do!" with a deep highly suggestive chuckle. The look he got from the slender man was inscrutable, well, unless you knew him as well as Garrison did; as it was, Garrison swallowed, and felt himself clinch, tightly, shifting again.

She lifted her head enough Goniff could see her eyes, and he saw the unholy gleam there, and was glad Danvers was positioned so he COULDN'T see that! Goniff was careful to keep his own eyelids at half mast, focused only on her; it would hardly do if Danvers saw the expression in HIS eyes! Keeping that knowing smirk off his face, now that was more difficult; he managed it, but it was a struggle.

She reached out her hand to place it gently behind his head and leaned in, and he quickly came to realize she was reenacting parts of certain rather delightful episodes of the past few weeks. Well, not exactly reenacting, of course, this was a much more, well, acceptable-to-a-drawing-room interpretation, but then she could hardly illustrate what really had happened, could she? And especially when it was just the two of them this time. Still, it was an interesting challenge, using only her mouth, her tongue, to recall to him what had ACTUALLY happened, all that had ACTUALLY been involved. Her tongue slowly circled the tip of his, then down under it, then started a slow rhythmic thrusting there that had him, between the reality and the memory, totally enthralled.

When she switched to gently sucking on his tongue, more, then less, again, slowly, rhythmically, then throwing in a few swirling and stroking variations, he thought he'd have to remind her of this later. He certainly wanted another go at this! He was developing a certain curiosity as to whether he could actually come, just from her working his mouth like this; he kinda thought he could! He just hoped it wouldn't be now; that would be awkward! And Garrison might need him for something else; he'd hinted at that; Goniff would hate to spoil the Warden's plans, especially since they were so interesting.

Actor was watching closely, and he was wondering much the same, only he was wondering if you could actually come just from watching her do this, watching the reaction of the men she was pleasuring, her mouth to theirs! He glanced around, and rather thought he wasn't the only one wondering that.

Garrison kept a close look on everyone's faces, his team trying to keep their cool, Danvers in deep shock, and Richards, well, there was the unknown, behind him and to the side. Alright, now for the last piece, what he hoped Richards would realize was his signal to step in and stop this increasingly erotic experience. He wondered if everyone else thought the air was getting thin in here.

"Meghada, enough," and waited til she stepped away. {"Yes, I'm going to have to ask her just what she was doing there; I don't think he could take a step now if he tried! And if anyone had any doubts about his, uh, capability, his ability to 'measure up', this certainly put THAT to rest,"} noting his pickpocket's more than obvious, rather impressive reaction.

{"Perfect, just perfect for what's next!"} Garrison gave a shudder in reaction himself, swallowing deeply, but kept his composure, remembered what he was trying for here, something so outrageous as to be totally unbelieveable to anyone who heard the story from Danvers, something to discredit HIM for trying to spread obviously made-up gossip. He was careful not to meet Actor's all too knowing brown eyes, for both their sakes.

"Now, Meghada, where you were, facing him, but drop to your knees. You know what to do next; do it! Make this part just as good!" and the deep inhalation, the almost painful swallow from behind him had him worried for a minute.

{"Come on, Kevin, remember who you are, up-tight, straight-laced, by-the-book Major Kevin Richards. You don't stand by and watch sex shows put on by the teams you control. Breathe, Kevin, think! Get with the program here!"}

Garrison was starting to sweat, silently urging the Major to wake up and take charge; if Richards didn't step in, well, he didn't want to think along that line. It would be a question of whose nerve would break first! There was a limit to just how memorable he really wanted this evening to be!

Meghada had taken a quick expressionless glance at him, then dropped ever so slowly to her knees, slowly reaching out one hand, her fingers touching the Englishman's waist at the side as if for balance, arching her back, leaned forward, licking those enticing lips, now slightly swollen, slightly pouting, swayed just a bit as if settling into a comfortable position, starting to reach out with her other hand toward the trouser fastenings. Goniff was still standing in place, but now his breathing seemed to be off, somehow, his blue eyes blinking rapidly as he looked at the woman kneeling in front of him, and Garrison saw him give an obvious shudder.

"Lieutenant Garrison! That is more than enough! Stop this immediately. Miss O'Donnell, return to your chair, please!"

{"Welcome back, Major Kevin Richards!!!"} Garrison thought with a huge amount of relief! When Meghada only turned her head slowly to look at Garrison, as if asking for HIS instructions, Craig had to fight to keep a straight face.

"Very well, Meghada. You did well, go sit back down. You see, Major Danvers, she's mine; they are all mine. If you need me to prove THAT as well, I certainly can . . . and I'm not worried about his teeth; I've never found that to be a problem!" and the chuckle he gave, the sly satisfied grin that came to his face, that cock of just one eyebrow?

Meghada almost laughed in spite of herself, {"he copied that from Goniff, every tiny bit of it! Goniff is fighting to keep from laughing out loud, I can tell by that sideways working of his jaw! The other men, oh my goodness! Danvers looks like someone hit him with a brick. And the look on Kevin's face??! Sheer horror, mixed with a touch of fascination, and maybe more than a touch of outright temptation. UNWANTED fascination and temptation, but it's still there."}.

"NO, Lieutenant, you will not prove that, or anything else!" Major Richards bellowed. "And as for you, Major Danvers, we will be leaving now. This mission is going to take some serious thought; Lieutenant Garrison says there are several other ways, better ways to go about it, and he will prepare two such plans for the command to consider. Come along, Danvers; it's a long drive back!"

Kevin Richards couldn't even bring himself to bid proper farewells, not knowing exactly where to look, there being so many places NOT to look, really not wanting them to let their eyes drift over him either. His thoughts were jumbled, not coming in any logical order, not like him at all. He was hoping he could find some position to sit down in the staff car without it being torment, though he had his doubts. He hadn't been in a position to see as much as Danvers, though he could see the other man's face and the look there and in his bulging eyes; he certainly saw the reaction she had on Garrison, and the small blond pickpocket, and wasn't that a surprise! And he had thought her bombshell claims with the society ladies had been sheer mischiefmaking; he'd never thought . . . And she'd done it without touching them except mouth to mouth. Damn, he knew first hand the reaction she'd had on ALL of them, with them just watching her work her magic. And the thought of what had been intended next, with the pickpocket, with her playing a role? The thought of what Garrison seemed to have intended to illustrate with the pickpocket, WITHOUT her?

He swallowed deeply and hoped his heart would slow down soon. Thankfully, his driver would handle the car; he wasn't sure he could have right now. He knew one thing for sure, Danvers was on his way out; the man had proved himself a menace to anyone he commanded, trying to take petty personal revenge on those he was supposed to lead, being willing to put them and other team members in highly dangerous positions in order to do so. He let himself take some comfort in the tiny sly wink he'd gotten from Meghada on his way out, along with just a hint of grin on the pickpocket's face, when Danvers couldn't see. He only hoped it meant what he thought it did, that he had just been present at a truly magnificant con. If it didn't, well, he'd just try not to think about that; he was already uncomfortable enough.

He became aware of Danvers gabbling angrily, fervently, something or other in the seat beside him.

"Danvers, just shut the fuck up!" In the seat ahead, the driver almost choked; he'd been driving for Major Richards for months now, and never heard him be anything but cool and professional; he wondered just what had happened inside the Mansion, wondered if he'd ever have the nerve to ask. {"No, probably not."}

The Common Room was quiet, only the sound of breathing, all of it a bit 'off', til a snicker came from the chair where the redhead sat. A snicker, then a chuckle, then a full roar of female laughter, her now holding her hand over her mouth, trying to regain control, tears streaming from her eyes as she recalled the totally outrageous scene they must have made, the look on poor Kevin's face! And once she started, the others joined in, and eyes finally raised to meet eyes, grins marking each face, although most of them were a bit more flushed than usual.

"Lieutenant, that was one of the most unusual and outrageous cons I've ever witnessed, and I will tell you, one of the most dangerous. Only the fact that Meghada is laughing her head off, and Goniff as well, lets me think it will safe for you to sleep tonight without armed guards!" Actor told him, shaking his head in deep amusement.

"Yeah, well, it all hinged on Major Richards, and I have to tell you, for a few minutes there, I was sweating it. I couldn't see his face with where he was standing, but his breathing seemed a bit laboured there for awhile."

He turned to thank Goniff for going along with this, only to find the Englishman now leaning into the young woman who had her back to that armchair, with nowhere to go. He could see there was something being said, some reply, then it seemed they had decided to do a second run on the first part of that little exhibition. Garrison groaned; he wasn't sure he could deal with watching that again.

"Goniff? Goniff!" to have hazy blue eyes meet his green ones, one eyebrow cocked high, head tilted to one side, and a sly, really quite wicked smile come across that expressive face, "ei, Warden? Need something did ya now?" and the flush that crossed Garrison's face had Actor struggling to keep from laughing again.

"Craig, why don't you and Goniff see Meghada home, since it's so late," and the alacrity with which that suggestion was taken up, amused him even more. He saw Chief struggling to maintain that calm, placid face, and even Casino was chuckling. But Actor knew Casino would be expecting Garrison at least to come back tonight after delivering the other two to the Cottage; Actor knew better. And if the fit of his own trousers was a little off with that realization, well it was only to be expected, he thought.

Down at the Cottage, laughs were shared, particularly as Goniff commented to Garrison, "so you're gonna maybe give me a chance to show what I can do, are you? So you're not worried about the teeth, are you? Think mightly 'ighly of yourself, seems to me!".

The surprisingly quiet and intense response, "it's not myself I think highly of," looking at each of them with his heart in his eyes, well, that led to some serious and appreciative return looks from both Goniff and Megahada, and a few gentle but equally appreciative caresses. Some quite drinkable bourbon was shared as well, and then Goniff asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"And if Major Richards 'adn't come through for you? W'at then?" and Garrison gave them a rueful look.

"I don't know, I was counting on him, everything we know about him, but I admit, for awhile there . . ."

Then he smiled at the redhead, an openly brazen dare showing in his face, "and you, Meghada? If Richards hadn't come through, hadn't stopped it, just how would you have carried out your orders?" and she looked at him, smiled a smile that shook him to the marrow, letting him know it wouldn't have been HER nerve to break first! took the dare, proceeded to show him, precisely, and Garrison was glad he'd asked, was even more glad he was getting the private showing, especially when he ended up supporting the slender Englishman in his arms as Goniff's back arched and his knees started to give out.

And from there, well, what was that old saying? Ah, yes, 'The Show Must Go On', and it certainly did, for most of the night, with time out for the occasional intermission, of course. During the moments Meghada was trying to get her breath, she thought of writing music for this, laying out the choreography in her mind. She was considering naming it, "Variations on a Major Theme", and chuckled to herself. Maybe she'd send a copy to Kevin Richards, as a memento. The sidebar notes should be quite entertaining.

Next morning the men were in the kitchen when Garrison and Goniff came through the door from the drive. They were greeted with grins and nods and words of welcome from everyone. Well, except for Casino. He'd grinned and nodded, of course, but hadn't said a word.

Actor frowned in puzzlement, since the smart ass safecracker ALWAYS had something to say, usually a wisecrack of some sort, and later, when they were alone, asked why he'd kept silent.

Casino, of all people flushed, and muttered, "intended to, but everytime I had the words, I kept thinking about last night, and I figured they were the wrong ones, and the next weren't any better, and it kept on like that, and by then, well, it would have been kinda late!"

Now Actor was really confused, "wrong words?", only to choke as the safecracker replied, "well, yeah. Knew the Warden had taken the jeep to go get the little chatterbox, that was clear."

{"Clear, but inaccurate!"} Actor thought to himself, knowing Garrison had spent the night at the Cottage, wondering if Casino really didn't know that, or was just refusing to admit that to himself.

"Started to say, "Hey, Lieutenant, see you gave the little Limey a ride," then, kinda thought better of it, considering last night, you know. Then, figured, "Hey, Lieutenant, see you went down to pick up the little Limey," and somehow that didn't seem much better. Almost went with, "you guys had anything to eat yet?" and that seemed okay, but then it didn't either. Started to ask "you guys hungry or Meghada take care of you?" and knew I'd better forget that one. By the time I got to, "Hey, you guys are sure up early," it was past time for saying anything," he shrugged.

The whole rest of the day, Actor kept getting the strangest looks; well, why wouldn't he? I mean, sitting there smoking his pipe, or picking up that rifle at the firing range, even harnessing for the jump practice, thinking of that conversation, he kept snickering, and sometimes breaking out in a laugh. Stretching out on his cot that night, he thought to himself, {"now, how many can I come up with?"} but had to stop the amusing exercise when the guys started snapping at him for keeping them awake with his chortling. He knew, though, he'd be sharing this with Garrison the next day; he looked forward to seeing the appalled look on the Warden's face as he ran through that ever-increasing list. And one last thing, he wanted to get a good look at that bourbon bottle in Garrison's desk drawer. Whatever the hell was in it, they needed to make sure Garrison never got near it again!

***  
Major Kevin Richards picked up his phone, listened, developed a bit of a frown on his face, and said, "yes, sir, of course. Right away," straightened his jacket and checked in the small wall mirror to be sure all was in order for appearing before senior officers. He flicked the button on the intercom, "Ames, bring me the file on Lieutenant Garrison and his team, and the Dragon, right away, as well as what I have on Major Danvers. I have to appear before the Powers That Be, it would seem."

Within moments, Private Ames dashed in, "here you are, sir. Trouble?" with a concerned look. Major Richards might be rather prim and proper, quite Victorian in some ways, but he was a fine officer, was stern but fair, did his duty, didn't shirk, led the lads in the field if need be, not a desk warrior, not a pogue. Ames knew there had been a flap over that Major Danvers, the upshot looking like Danvers might be headed back to the States to ride a desk there, instead of leading a Special Forces team like he'd been doing. Well, from what Ames had heard, that would all be to the good; too many capable agents just wouldn't work with him, except under severe protest and that just didn't say anything good about the man!

Richards let out a deep sigh, "I certainly hope not, Ames, but one never knows, does one?" took the files, glanced throught them rapidly, nodded his farewell and went off to meet with Colonel Firstner and General Petty.

Private Ames watched him leave, a worried look on his young earnest face. He knew the Major didn't like his staff gossiping, so he hadn't mentioned what was making the rounds. Well, he doubted he'd be able to even TELL the Major, looking him in the face, considering what that Major Danvers had spouted off about him. As if Major Richards would ever! He couldn't see Lieutenant Garrison or his men doing anything like that either! And that Miss O'Donnell, for some reason called the Dragon???! Hell would be a foot thick in ice before THAT would happen! He'd never met her, not yet anyway, but he'd heard about all those ambulances and read her file and heard the Major and others talk of her, and he was sure there'd be blood spilt if anyone tried to make her part of something like that! That Major Danvers must just be losing it, all around, that's all!

He sat in the General's office, facing him and Colonel who was sitting along side. He heard them out, and just sat facing them, not saying a word, now having a puzzled frown on his face. He called to mind Meghada and her sisters, what they'd said, what he'd learned from Garrison and his men, remembered, "wait for it, Kevin. You push it and that's not good; wait for it!" So he waited, til Colonel Firstner, after exchanging a troubled look with General Petty, prompted him.

"Well, Major Richards. We're waiting for your answer." Very well, time.

Richards shook his head, very slowly, leaned forward slightly, all part of the lesson he'd gotten from the women.

"Colonel, are you and the General SERIOUSLY asking me whether I allowed, even encouraged Lieutenant Garrison to stage a, a, a sex show with himself and his guerilla team and Miss Meghada O'Donnell? You are asking if I stood and WATCHED such a sex show, along with Major Danvers? You are really asking me this? Forgive me, Colonel; we have worked together, known each other for quite some time. I would have thought . . ." He sighed with frustration, exasperation, shaking his head.

"Gentlemen, first, Lieutenant Garrison leads one of the most unusual Special Forces teams in the entire operation. They are highly effective, but the most unusual bunch of men I've come across. I'd not want to cross any of them, and although I am most grateful they are fighting on our side, I would NOT, however, elect to spend an evening drinking with them. I would certainly not . . ." He shook his head in what probably was revulsion and shock, shuddering at the same time.

"Lieutenant Garrison, he is a West Point graduate; he is highly disciplined, highly trained, and handles his team better than anyone I could imagine, which cannot be an easy task since they are not easy men. He commands their respect, and I imagine it was most hard won. He would hardly jeopardize that by such activities, even if he were inclined, even they were in agreement, which I find equally unlikely. In fact, he makes a point not to have ANY private involvements, considering it unprofessional in a wartime serving officer, especially one working behind enemy lines as he does; what he would consider THIS notion, well . . ."

"Miss O'Donnell, gentlemen, she is known as the Dragon. Her nickname is the 'Ice Queen', and I have no doubt it was well earned, both names; her file has an official notation that the leader of any team she is put to work with is to be warned to keep his men in line; she does not accept advances and is not above using her considerable talents to make that quite clear. You can check with the local Constable where she resides, and the Base Commander of the nearby military base. I believe there is even a pool by the ambulance squad as to when the next of the soldiers are going to be brought in beaten to a pulp for trying something, and just how severe their injuries will be."

"Oh, she is reasonable, don't think she's not; she doesn't lure them, she doesn't tempt them. She tells them No, firmly and plainly, and expects them to take heed; if they do not, well, they learn quickly enough. The locals and those from the base who know of her, they have SEVERAL nicknames for her, as you might imagine, including some best not mentioned. The last new nickname I believe I heard from Major Danvers, in fact, after she repeatedly refused his advances. In addition to calling her 'Miss Prim and Proper' and 'Little Miss Touch Me Not', he also called her 'Miss Too Deadly To Bed!' I have their files here, if you'd like to take a look. You can see the notations in her file go back to the beginning of her contracts with us. Personally, I would as soon try to make sexual advances to a wolverine, or perhaps a real dragon if we could find one; my chances of survival would probably be better. And you are asking whether these people put on a SEX SHOW for my and Major Danver's benefit?? And questioning whether I even ENCOURAGED such a thing???!"

Colonel Firstner flushed severely, and turned to the General, and said, very sotto voce, "General, I do have to say, it seems totally outlandish, and he's right; I've know the Major for many years, and he is probably as straight-laced, as Puritanical as a serving officer could be and still be highly effective. The very idea . . ."

The general looked at the tight lipped man in front of him, the epitome of a stiff-upper-lipped British officer, and browsed through the two files in front of him. The one on Garrison just got a nod, the one on the Dragon had his eyebrows steadily reaching for his hairline.

"My goodness, she really MUST be formidible!" He frowned, in query, "but, Major, if this is the case, why would Major Danvers come up with such a wild story?" And the atmosphere shifted, thankfully; it was not relaxed, as such, but at least a bit more comfortable. Comfortable enough that a bottle of whiskey and three glasses appeared.

And so, now with a small glass of whiskey in his hand, matching the ones in the hands of his superior officers, he related the story. "So she turned him down, repeatedly. Then he tried to get a bit rough, insistent, and I understand he garnered a few bruises, along with a bruised ego since there were witnesses. He decided to send her in as a 'honey-trap'," a raised eyebrow at the other two officers, and getting the nods that, yes, they understood what that implied, "and she declined, as under contract is her right. You can see from her file there are certain reservations as to her services, and she has the right of refusal for any assignment. Yes, I know that is unusual, but that's the way it is for any of the agents from her group; they are valuable enough for the Allied Forces to comply with that requirement."

"Lieutenant Garrison and his team were to provide the remainder of support on that mission, and the Lieutenant pointed out, quite correctly, that there were various other methods of obtaining the desired results, several more likely of success than what the Major was putting forth. It did get rather loud, and when it was obvious that the Major was using his position and the mission as revenge on Miss O'Donnell for not succumbing to his sexual advances, and gentlemen, he was most blunt and crude in clarifying that was exactly his intent, and in what he was hoping would befall her, AND Garrison's men, not in the interests of getting the mission completed, but for its own sake, I pulled him back, ordered Garrison to come up with two alternative plans, and brought the Major back to London. I promptly put the matter before the Powers That Be."

"You will note that there have been issues with the Major and the teams for some time; his success rate is not particularly good, his injury and death rate is higher than most and not because he has more dangerous missions than the others either. Team members are increasingly reluctant to work with him, and female team members, and frankly the smaller, younger, more vulnerable of the male team members, are starting to put up a real fight to keep from working with him. The fact that I brought the case against him, well, I would imagine that is sufficient in his eyes to spread this story around, though I have to admit I would have thought him at least intelligent to have come up with a more plausible one." He sipped his whiskey, shaking his head, only a solemn frown on his steadfast countenance. The meeting ended amicably, with Major Richards returning to his office.

General Petty asked the Colonel, "have you met this 'Dragon', Miss O'Donnell? What can you tell me about her."

"Yes sir, I have. A most unusual young woman, probably not more than twenty or so, medium height, dark red hair, not beautiful certainly, not even what you'd call pretty, more 'pleasant-featured'. Though with the right makeup, the right clothes, she can be, well, quite dramatic. Specializes in a knife for close work, sniper rifle for far, and she's damned good with both, though not lacking in other means of causing mayhem, not in the least. A singer, quite talented; we've used her in that regard on more than one occasion; makes a fine cover; seeing her perform at a nightclub you would never recognize her after seeing her otherwise. Very capable, very self-assured but reserved, doesn't shy away from shaking your hand, not prudish about the closeness necessary in the field, doesn't blink at someone relieving themselves right next to her if need be, or her doing the same, not missish about blood or such, of course; she accepts all that. She does NOT seek or allow familiarity of an intimate nature, though, in the field or off it; she is most firm about that. But, he's right; she's deadly, and the idea of her allowing anyone to coerce her into such a situation, well, it boggles my mind. And her being forced into such intimacy? Well, I think her intended partner would be missing various body parts, depending on what she was being pushed to do!"

"Do you think she and this Lieutenant Garrison . . ." and Colonel Firstner actually paled.

"No, sir, I'd hardly think so! She and her family, they do not much like American officers, begging your pardon, sir. There is a rather bitter history, is my understanding, although I do not know the details. It's a tribute to her professionalism she is able to work effectively with Garrison and his team in the first place. The point is, General, she IS able to work effectively with them BECAUSE she is a professional, as is he. Even as are his men, though more than a little unusual. No, I believe we must put this down to Major Danvers making one last stab at getting revenge, if not on the young woman, then on Major Richards for reporting him for his actions."

The General nodded, {"yes, it's really the only thing that makes any sense!"}

Major Richards nodded as he walked past the desk where Private Ames was keeping guard.

"Is everthing alright, sir?" He gave the young man a bit of a smile.

"Yes, Private, everything is just fine."

He entered his office, pulled that bottle out of his desk drawer and poured himself a drink, raising his glass in a toast, "to Coura and Ciena and Caeide and Meghada, for some of the best advice I've ever been given!" And a more private toast, {"to Craig Garrison, his pickpocket, and the rest of the team, and to the Dragon, for the best con I've ever been allowed to witness!"} And he still had to admit, the scenes from that con, the implied though unshown scenes, still made him shift in his seat, with his trousers far too tight.


End file.
